Malchance
by Nerofil
Summary: Tout le monde est mort sauf Percy qui heureusement pour lui n'a participer à la bataille contre Gaïa le fait étant que les morts reviennent pour le hanter.
1. Visite spéciale

Percy n'aurait jamais pensé que tant de malchance auraient pu être dans sa vie.

Dans sa vie il avait croisé des personnes géniales...

Mais ils les avaient perdurent tellement rapidement que ça en devenait affligeant.

Percy pensait qu'Annabeth survivrai à l'épreuve de la marque d'Athéna.

Mais il s'était de nouveau trompé et avait de nouveau perdu une personne qui lui était chère car une semaine avant Grover s'était confronté avec Rachel à une patrouille Romaine et avait péri alors qu'ils étaient partis en Grèce .Après Percy s'était exilé en Russie loin de l'influence des dieux olympiens.

Un jour dans sa petite maison à côté d'un ruisseau la terre trembla et Gaïa apparue bien éveillée et dit:

-Tu les as abandonné et maintenant ils sont morts .dit-elle en lui montrant des cadavres en boues qui avaient les traits de ses amis qu'ils avait abandonné lâchement.

-Je vais les laisser là pour te torturer mais tu ne pourra pas les bouger jusqu'à que tu en sois digne.

C'était le dernier souhait des olympiens.

-Les olympiens n'auraient jamais dis ça !cria Percy.

-En est tu sur ? dit Gaïa d'une voix amusée .Oh il n'y a pas SON corp.

Il pourri au Tartare...

C'en fut trop pour Percy qui fondit en larmes devant l'ennemie victorieuse.

-Il reste quelques humains sur Terre dont ta Mère qui bizarrement ne t'en veux pas beaucoup pourtant tu as déclenché la mort de son amant...

Dit Gaïa pour poursuivre la torture mentale de Percy.

Bon je dois y aller il me reste des humains à traquer.

Et Gaïa s'en alla en s'enfonçant dans le sol.


	2. Des retrouvailles mouventées

J'écris celui là à la suite du premier donc je ne verrai pas les rewiews voilà j'espère que ça vous plaira!

Retrouvailles

Quand Percy réussi à s'endormir après que Gaïa soit passée il ne s'attendit pas à voir cette personne en rêve.

-Percy! On est tous mort par ta faute !

lui dit le blond au yeux bleus qui contrairement à d'habitude avait un visage hargneux.

-Si tu ne me comprends pas c'est que tu n'es plus toi même! lui répondit Percy.

-On a essayé pendant longtemps de te comprendre mais rien n'y faisait !

lui répondit Jason.

-Qu'aurais-tu fait si tu avait vu Piper morte devant tes yeux? lui dit Percy.

-Je me serais battu pour honorer sa mémoire! lui répondit Jason.

-On voit ceux qui endurent et ceux qui observent! Dit Percy rageusement.

-Mais moi au moins j'ai compris ! lui répondit Jason.

-Tu n'as pas mon expérience de demi-dieu Jason et tu ne me comprends pas ! dit Percy.

-Ton défaut fatal nous as tous perdu Percy ! Dit Jason.

-Ou ton incompétence! répondit Percy.

Au moment où il dit ça l'esprit de Jason s'envola dans les ténèbres du rêve de Percy c'est alors que Percy sut que pour se débarrasser de Jason il fallait toucher un point sensible du défunt. Cela faisait mal à ce dernier mais au moins il laissait Percy tranquille.

Percy se réveilla alors dans son lit tout en sueur et en pleurs...

-Les amis...

To be continued

Nerofil


	3. Parents!

Bon me voilà de retour! Je suis en vacances donc j'ai du temps pour écrire cette Fanfiction.

Merci à ceux qui ont écris une rewiew:

C'est super sympa!

La journée d'après son cauchemar fut très courte car il se réveilla à 11H37 précisément en sueur et dérouté par la dureté de son rêve.

Il ne mangea très peu et sentant ses paupière s'alourdir il alla prendre un café pour ne pas faire des rêves étrange. Mais en allant prendre son café il s'évanouit de fatigue.

-Mon fils... dit une voix qui appelait Percy.

-Papa? répondit Percy.

-C'est moi...dit son père.

-Tu es venus me hanter toi aussi ?

lui demanda Percy.

-Non j'étais aussi contre les dernières paroles des olympiens qui t'ont maudis .Dit Poséidon.

-Tiens en fin une personne qui me soutient! dit Percy.

Mais pourquoi es-tu là ?

-J'avais des choses à te demander. dit Poséidon. Comment est-ELLE morte?

-Je ne me souviens seulement d'Arachnée qui LA poussa dans une fosse sans fond. Dit Percy d'une voix triste.

-Il se pourrait que ça soit le Tartare. Dit Poséidon d'une voix affligée.

Hadès m'a aussi dit qu'elle n'est pas rentrée dans le pays des morts.

-Quoi? Dit brusquement Percy.

-Annabeth n'est peut-être pas morte.

-Je vais aller la chercher ! dit Percy.

-Gaïa l'avait prévu et elle a mis des barrières autour de ta maison. répondit Poséidon.

-Quoi! je ne me laisserai pas abattre aussi rapidement ! Je réussirai à passer cette barrière ! dit Percy d'un air combattif que l'on n'avais pas vu depuis longtemps.

-Et comment feras-tu pour battre Gaïa après ? demanda Poséidon.

-Je suis la tempête! répondit Percy **(D'une façon Badass)**

-Je reconnais que tu ne manque pas de courage mais pourquoi te battrai tu Jackson alors que tu nous as abandonné. Dit une deuxième voix à côté de Percy.

-Athéna. Dit Percy. Vous avez envoyé votre fille à la mort!

-Loin de mon idées à la base et elle ne serait pas morte si tu n'aurais pas pris ton temps avec les jumeaux! répondit la déesse.

-Calmez-vous tous les deux! s'énerva Poséidon.

-Tu n'as rien à me dire Poséidon ! répondit Athéna.

-Pourquoi es-tu là belle-maman? demanda Percy ironiquement.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, Jackson! Dit Athéna entre ses dents.

Je suis là pour la même raison que ton père !

-Que voulez vous dire par là ? demanda Percy.

-Nous sommes là car Annabeth et toi sont toujours en vie donc notre pouvoir est représenté à travers vous.

Répondit Poséidon devançant Athéna.

-Je vois et vous pouvez m'aider à aller la chercher ? demanda t-il .

-Oui. Dit Poséidon.

-Non. Dit Athéna.

-Belle-Maman soit gentille! dit Percy.

-Ne m'appelle pas Belle-Maman.

dit Athéna.

-D'accord Dame Athéna. dit Percy.

-Bien c'est d'accord je t'aiderai mais ...

 **Athéna n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle fut happée dans le vide.**

-Athéna ? appela Poséidon.

 **Aucune réponse**

 ** _Voilà dites moi ce que vous en penser dans les rewiew si Percy n'y est pas allé un peu fort avec Athéna (ma déesse préférée)_**

 ** _Voilà et que le pouvoir des dieux vous amènes vers des jours heureux !_**

 ** _Nerofil_**


End file.
